The Start of Something New
by postitnote777
Summary: I've been hunting with the Winchesters for some time now, but now I have to share a bed with one. What will happen? Will new feelings arise?


O.C. POV  
We had finally arrived at a motel in the small town of Anderson, Alabama. The three of us stumbled into our shared motel room, tired and sore from the long day of driving. I was itching for a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced to the two fellow hunters, while Sam pulled out his laptop and started researching what ever it was we were hunting this time. Dean kicked his boots off and threw himself onto one of the beds.

'Great', I thought, 'only one motel room available, and no couch… Guess I'll have to double up with one of the boys, cause there is no way they would ever share a bed.' I was not waiting one more second. I grabbed my toiletries out of my bag and got in the shower.

After reluctantly getting out, I realized that I neglected to grab my clothes to sleep in. 'Crap,' I thought as a wrapped a towel around me. 'Oh well.' I opened the door. Sam glanced up from his computer and quickly looked back down, his face turning red. Dean opened his eyes, and upon seeing me raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, forgot to grab my clothes," I said nonchalantly. I turned around and pulled out my tank top and shorts from my bag. When I turned back around I found Dean's eyes fixated on me.

"What are you staring at Winchester?" I teased him. Sam snickered and Dean's eyes quickly averted to the tv

"Pfft. You wish I was staring at you," he teased back. I could have sworn I saw his face begin to blush before I went back into the bathroom to get dressed with a satisfied smile on my face. I rather enjoyed getting the boys flustered.

I came back out of the bathroom dressed in my sleepwear.

"My turn," Dean said as he jumped up. I grabbed the book I was reading and sat on one of the beds with my legs stretched out and began reading. After a few moments of silence, Sam looked up from his computer and leaned back running his hands through his hair. I knew that sign all too well.

"Can't find anything, huh?," I asked. He shook his head still looking up. I then remembered our sleeping arrangement predicament. "So… How are we going to decide who sleeps where?" I asked him. He looked at me.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess Dean and I will have to 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' it to see who gets to sleep with you." I must have looked startled because he quickly added, "I mean who has to share a bed with you." Sam was flustered once again. I let out a little giggle and Sam returned to his research. Dean, came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black v-neck and his jeans. He ran his hand through his wet hair, and I had to keep myself from staring at the gorgeous man in front of me. I looked down and continued to read my book. I had to admit, Dean was quite the looker.

"Well Sammy, guess we better go ahead and figure out sleeping arrangements," he said in his deep gravely voice. He walked over to where Sam was sitting. "1, 2, 3," they said in unison.

"Dean, always with the scissors," Sam smirked.

"Well, guess you and me will be sharing a bed," Dean said winking at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued reading as he plopped down beside me and started watching tv. Sam got up and headed to take his shower.

After Sam got out of the shower he spent another hour researching. "Probably time to get some shut eye," he said. I marked my place in my book and set it on the nightstand. Dean turned off the tv and then pulled off his shirt and jeans, sleeping only in his boxers. I had to force myself to look away. 'This was going to be an awkward night,' I thought to myself.

I turned around to look at Dean, keeping my eyes focused on his face, and not on his bare chest that was only inches away from me. I could just reach over and touch it, but of course I wouldn't do that. "Now no funny business," I told Dean sternly, but with a small smile on my face. He just chuckled.

"Good night."

"Good night, Dean."

Dean's POV  
I woke up to find my arms around her with her hands pressed up against my chest. Her legs were tangled up in mine, and I could feel her breath on my neck. I could see that her tank top was riding up ever so slightly, showing some of her glowing skin. 'Man she's hot,' I thought to myself. 'If I just moved a couple inches closer, my lips would be on hers. If I moved my hands downward, they would be touching her exposed skin, and then I would raise them up under her tank top on her bare back reaching her…' I stopped myself. I shouldn't be having those thoughts. I couldn't have those thoughts. She was my friend, my hunting buddy, I couldn't risk ruining that all because of my stupid feelings. Besides, it's not like she would feel the same way. I felt her start to stir and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, hello there," she said sheepishly. I could see red filling her face. "Guess we didn't really follow the no funny business rule, huh?" she said with a little smile. I couldn't help but return her smile. I wished I could just stay here all day with her in my arms. She started to get up, and I let her. Her hips swayed ever so slightly as she grabbed clothes from her bag to go change into. I couldn't help but notice her beautiful long legs as she walked over to the bathroom. I had to snap out of it. I looked over to find Sammy's bed empty. 'Must be taking his morning jog,' I thought to myself.

* * *

This is my first story, hope you liked it!  
I'll add more chapters later. Let me know what you think! :-)


End file.
